A Love Forbidden
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: 2007: Barricade has never loved anyone before. Only carries Megatron's orders. What happens if he befriends a human teenager? When Barricade spends more time with her he feels something werid inside. Will their love be grated or forbiden? BarricadexOC
1. The weekend for Cecelia

Author's Note – I know I should probably continue to write my other stories, but I couldn't help but write this one instead. Hopefully it will be much longer and on going. This is about Barricade, after all, he is my favorite character in the Transformers movie. I just can't help but love him (giggles). It's going to be fun writing from the Decepticon's lines, I think.

Summary: Takes place a year after Mission City. Barricade has never loved anyone in his entire life. Only carries out Megatron's orders. What happens if he 'accidentally' saves a young teenager? As they spend more time together, Barricade starts to have weird feelings towards the teenager…will their love be granted or forbidden?

Disclaimer – Transformers belongs to Michael Bay and Hasbro. I only own Cecelia and my Barricade jacket that I bought at hot topic. And Nick too.

* * *

A Love Forbidden Chapter One

The Weekend For Cecelia

* * *

'_Thank god it's Friday_' Thought Cecelia as she made her way down the steps of Tranquility High School. School had become hectic the past few weeks with English papers and other subjects were due at the same time. It was driving her insane. She was just glad it was her last year. She couldn't deal with the boys at school; they were too much for her. All they cared about were girls and how they looked. Even though Cecelia wasn't the prettiest of the bunch, she wasn't ugly either. She was average height, with waist length black hair with caramel highlights and hazel eyes. She was slender and yet, no male on earth bothered to look her way. She wasn't like most girls at her school either. She doesn't gossip like any of the girls in her class, share lip-gloss and talk about the hottest guy in the school. Obviously, Trent was on every girl's hot list. Cecelia didn't understand why so many girls's liked Trent in the first place. He didn't treat his girlfriends right and often took his anger out at them. Mikeala Beans – the most popular girl in Tranquility High School, and Cecelia's idol (of course Cecelia hasn't told her that), had left Trent in the nick of time. Mikeala was now dating Sam Witwicky. Of course everyone thought it was odd and talked about them for a while, but backed off. Mikeala was happy and that's all that mattered to her. 

Making her way towards the car parking lot, she grabbed her car keys from her purse, which dangled from her shoulders. Making her way to the sleek red 2007 Lexus GS 350. Her brother had gotten her the car for her birthday and she loved it. However, it put on a strain on both of them since both mother and father had died and since her brother, Nick, was older than she was and working two jobs he cared for her and made sure she was happy. The sad thing was, she never saw him that much. He came home too late and Cecelia was already in bed. Of course he would come into her room and give her a kiss on her forehead or cheek and whispered how much he loved her and how much he meant to him. It made her feel special.

Closing the drivers seat closed she looked into the mirror to make sure that no one was behind her. She spotted Sam and Mikeala making their way to the sport-ish yellow Camero. She felt something odd about the yellow Camero and always avoided it. She knew there was something strange about it, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Pulling out of the parking lot, she headed home.

* * *

There was nothing but darkness around him. He forgot who he was and what he was. Everything seemed so still and frozen to his view. Life had become very shot lived of the Decepticon, but he was still surprised that he was alive. Every inch of his body hurt. Even activating his optics hurt. He wondered why he was left alive, or the fact that the Autobots just left him to die a slow and painful death. . . Since he was a Decepticon after all. If he closed his optics again, hoping that they wont open again.

* * *

Parking her car in the garage, Cecelia sighed heavily. Obviously her brother wasn't home. _'Like he ever is_,'Cecelia thought to herself. Getting out of her car, she closed the driver's door and hurried inside, thankful to be home. She was glad that it was the weekend and that she didn't have any homework to complete. Opening the door to the utility room, she took her shoes off and was greeted by her best friend in the world, Skeeter. He was a rat terrier and she loved him to death. Bending down, Skeeter began to lick her face with warm welcome. She stoked his soft fur, causing him to wag his tail in pure happiness. 

"How have you been Skeeter?" Cecelia asked. Skeeter cocked his head to the side; his white tail still wagging and Cecelia couldn't help but giggle at the cute site before her. Skeeter meant the world to her, besides Nick that is. Cecelia wasn't sure what she would do without Skeeter.

"Let me put my backpack up and I'll take you for a walk," Cecelia replied softly. Skeeter followed his master to her room, as Cecelia placed her backpack on her bed she took out a leash and placed it on Skeeter's collar. Grabbing the keys, Cecelia wrote a note to her brother explaining that she was going to walk Skeeter and would be back before dusk approached.

Heading out the door with Skeeter she didn't know what encounter would bring her that day.

* * *

The woods . . . it always brought her such comfort as she walked Skeeter to her favorite spot in the clearing of the woods. Whenever Cecelia felt lonely or wanted to get away from the world, she would come to the clearing, it was her sanctuary and her place of verture. Since her parent's death last year, Cecelia had closed herself up and wouldn't talk unless she had to. Even though she started to come out of her shell, Cecelia still kept her guard up and always smiled, which she called her practice smile or a façade smile. Nick was also worried about her, but he respected her space. When she would cry at night Nick would comfort her and sooth her until her crying would subside until they became sobs. 

She missed those nights where she would be in Nick's arms and told him everything. School, stress, and how everyone at school treated her. Since Nick was working two jobs, Cecelia had to deal with being alone; of course, she wasn't totally alone since she had Skeeter. She knew that Skeeter would keep her secrets, her hopes, and her dreams. She noticed that Skeeter was walking at a fast pace and it was hard for her to keep up. Suddenly, he barked, tail rose up in the air. Now running with Skeeter in the lead, she gasped at the site before her.

Her favorite place . . .her place of sanctuary and verture was destroyed. Skeeter continued to bark, hair rose up on his back. Trees were bend and broken. In front of her lay what looked like an injured robot. His hand over his chest, which looked like a huge hole. She caught a flash of bright white light in the center of his chest and sighed in content. He was alive. Even though he was huge, he was somewhat slender with black and white paint. And on the side of his right arm she could clearly read the letters 'POLICE.'

Walking closer to the huge robot, she continued to examine him. Scrapes and dents endured his body and she winced. What had happened to him? Who was he? And what the hell brought him here? Before she placed her hand to touch him, blood red optics shot open. Cecelia shrieked, and drew back from the mechanoid form in front of her.

Drawing up his canons, from whatever energy Barricade had left, he pointed them at her. Cecelia could feel the heat coming from the cannon as she took another frightening step back.

"Oh shit," was all Cecelia could muster as she fainted from fear.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: So what do you guys think? Think I should continue? **_

_**I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit boring, but I promise the next chapters will be more interesting. I already have the idea of this story planned out. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, other than it will be on-going unlike my other stories (giggles). As you can tell, I'm a big fan of Barricade so this story will contain nothing of Barricade. Anyways, please read and review! And no flames! I will not tolerate flamers! **_

_**-DietyofDeath17- **_


	2. Regaining counsioness and answered quest

Author's Note: Wow…thank you guys so much for the positive reviews for the first chapter! Without further delay, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: You guys should know about this now…

* * *

**A Love Forbidden**

**Chapter Two **

Regaining Consciousness and Answered Questions

* * *

Within one swift movement, Barricade had activated his cannons, pointing them at the human female that had stumbled upon him. How she stumbled upon him, he had no clue, nor did he care. He hated humans and this pitiful planet that they called home. He saw nothing special about it and wished that it was destroyed even the life organisms that lived here. He watched as the human shrieked and fainted onto the ground, the rodent had woken him up with his obnoxious barking and growling. It was obviously telling the human that he was dangerous and Barricade had to give the disgusting animal credit for that. The dog was long gone by now, but the human femme was still unconscious and probably wont wake up for a long time. He just hopped that the other Deceptions had gotten his message. If not, he was screwed and that he somehow had to make this disgusting human fix him. He shuddered at the thought of a human fixing him. 

He heard the human femme groan as she pushed herself from the ground. She dusted herself off and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, cannons still pointed at her. Barricade hadn't moved and he smirked in satisfaction of the human being frightened of him. Still pointing his cannons at her, Barricade looked her over. For a flicker of a nano-second, he thought that she was attractive. Her black hair falling to her waist, some strands of hair falling down her shoulders. She had hazel colored eyes that flicked with fear. Her skin was tan and the sun reflected off of her and she was slender . . . and beautiful. She wore a black t-shirt with pants and white sneakers. Barricade shook his head from the thought. Humans were filthy, disgusting creatures that deserved to be killed. Why couldn't he fire at her and end her pathetic life? Perhaps the remaining Decepticons could use her against the Autobots. They seem to feel more at home with these pathetic creatures. Growling, Barricade power-down his cannons, every part of his body still hurt and he wasn't in the mood for this human. He heard her sigh with relief. _Stupid foolish fleshing, you shouldn't be relived as of yet. You still have other Decepticons to worry about_.

"T-Thank you for not killing me, sir," The human femme mumbled.

Silence.

"I-I didn't mean to disturbed you by any means. I just wanted to be away from home and everything."

More silence and Barricade was still staring down at her. He groaned inwardly. Why haven't the other Decepticons received his message? He wanted to leave this pitiful planet. The human femme was still standing there, shivering not from the cold, but from fear and what he could do to her.

"You're safe now human. Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

Cecelia looked up, shocked at the giant mech that spoke to her. He obviously wanted to kill her a second ago, but now he was talking softly to her and promised not to hurt her.

"What is your name human?" Questioned Barricade.

Cecelia was startled at this answer. She knew that something was completely wrong and that he was probably playing nice to her. What was his game anyways?

"My name is Cecelia and yours?" She questioned.

"My name does not matter at this point human. How did you find me?"

"I came home from school and decided to take Skeeter for a walk. I wasn't in a very good mood and decided to come to my favorite part in the woods. And I noticed that Skeeter was acting weird and followed him and there you where, lying in my favorite spot. How long have you been here?"

"I'm the one that gives out questions! Understood?" Barricade shouted.

Cecelia took a step back and nodded, a frown upon her features.

"Yes, of course."

"I've been here for a long time since the war is now finished."

Cecelia picked her head up, "What war?"

Barricade sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. This fleshing was getting on his circuits, but decided to answer her questions. He watched her sat down on a log not far away from him.

"You probably wont understand this anyways since it will complicated for the size of your brain. I'll give you credit if you understood anything at all. There are two fractions of races called Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobot's leader is named Optimus Prime who wants nothing but peace and harmony in all of universe, but of course, the Decepticons wanted nothing of that. We wanted to conquer and destroy every planet and life form that creased to exist. The Decepticon's leader is named Megatron, but he got killed while fighting Optimus while trying to retrieve the Allspark from that disgusting fleshing Witwicky boy. Obviously Megatron's plan didn't go according to plan and was killed. By all means, a human killed our greatest leader in history! Destroying many lives and many planets amongst his wake and a mere fleshing killed him! There are very few Decepticons left because they were killed during battle. Starscream and I are the only ones that survived this battle against the Autobots."

When the mech told Cecelia about Megatron, she felt sorry and angry at the same time. She should fear this person like so many others, but why couldn't she? And who was Starscream? Cecelia tilted her head as Barricade gazed down at her.

"Who is this Starscream?"

Barricade sighed, "Someone you don't wish to meet. When Megatron died he made himself the leader. Every Decepticon has looked up to him as the new leader and I dislike it so. I'm not very fond of Starscream. I'm not sure why he's the leader. Megatron does a much better job than Starscream ever will."

Cecelia shuddered. Barricade's voice was dripping from venom at the mention of Starscream.

"Since the Allspark has been destroyed. We cannot return to our home world."

"What planet did you guys come from?"

"Cybertron. We fought against our enemies when the Allspark has left our world and came to your pitiful planet. We intended to take the Allspark and turn earth's machines into robots and fight."

"Did you have to or you wanted to?"

Barricade cocked his head to the side, which Cecelia found very cute. He blinked his ruby optics and sighed. He didn't know that this human femme was daring with her questions; she might find herself in use with the other Decepticons. If there were any left that is. . .

"I've always wanted to show my loyalty to Megatron. That's what I'm good with anyways: following orders. I never had time for anything else other than other than fight and carry out orders. That was my life."

Cecelia nodded. She understood what this robot was talking to her about. She had heard of the war, but was with her grandparents in Texas at that time. The government had kept the war locked in secret and now everything was coming along fine. Even though there was a lot to clean up when Cecelia had made it home. She had avoided everything and realized that both her parents' were killed during the war. She felt so angry and that it could have been prevented, but it wasn't. She felt sorry for this being in front of her and the other robots that fought in the war. Even Megatron.

"I sent a message to any other surviving Decepticons. They should be here momentarily."

"Who are the other Decepticons that have survived?"

"As I already told you, Starscream. The others are Skywarp and Thundercracker. Skywarp is a jet that can teleport wherever he wants and is quite an idiot too. There is Thundercracker. He and Starscream are brothers. Thundercracker is quite the opposite of Starscream. Quite smart and a happy trigger bot if you cross his path."

Cecelia nodded as she took in every information that the mech had given her. She noticed that it was getting darker and she suddenly stood up, causing Barricade to flinch. He almost drew out his cannons and aimed it at her. He decided against it. She found him by accident.

"What's wrong human?" He questioned.

"I have to go home! Skeeter is waiting and could die if he's out by himself! And my brother Nick is going to worry about me!" Shrieked Cecelia.

"You're not going anywhere, human germ," a deep voice replied from behind her.

Cecelia turned stood still, her entire body shaking all over. Were these the Decepticons the mech had told her about?

"Nice introduction about us Barricade," replied a smoother voice, but a hint of venom dripping from every word.

"What is this pitiful human femme doing here? You should have killed her before we got here."

"My mistake. I told her about the war with the Autobots. No doubt she wants to visit them."

Skywarp snickered, "Heh. We could use her as bait. Wait till the boss here's this."

Thundercracker waved his hands in the air, "What are we going to do about _him_. We can't obviously leave him here."

Skywarp shrugged his shoulders, "What do we do about the human?"

Thundercracker shrugged his shoulders, "I'll take her to base while you use your teleport system and make sure Barricade gets medical attention. I'm surprised that he lasted this long."

Barricade picked his head up, "How long has it been?"

"A year," Thundercracker mumbled.

Skywarp lifted Barricade up as the black and white mech grunted from the pain and soreness from his body. His right arm was slouched over Skywarp's shoulder, as the seeker grunted from the access weight. The black and purple mech vanished along with Barricade in front Cecelia's eyes. She stood alone with the blue mech named Thundercracker.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 completed! Sorry if it's still boring, but I promise it will become more intriguing. I've read somewhere that either Thundercracker or Skywarp were Starscream's brother or Starscream didn't have a sibling at all. In this story, Thundercracker is Starscream's brother. I also read that Barricade gains someone's trust and he kills him or her . . . hopefully this will not be the fate of our Cecelia. Will update sometime next week since I like the work schedule my boss set up._**


End file.
